JesuOtaku
When Transmission Awesome decided to have secret guests on the podcast, JesuOtaku was the first in a wave of talent to be featured on the program before premiering on TGWTG.com. He likens himself as a person who reviews animé and like many reviewers, he got his start on YouTube in 2009. He got involved with the site when Lee Davidge approached him and suggested he post on the site's blog and video reviews sections. Getting Involved After seeing ThatGuyWithTheGlasses and other producers work, Chapman decided the site was awesome and decided to post his videos in the "Your Video Reviews" section of the forums rather than the blogs. Between making videos, he enjoyed the community on the site and eventually made his own site. He got noticed after not posting in the forums and blogs for a while and ended up getting picked up as he showed passion for his work, drive and commitment. Getting Started Chapman always showed an interest in animation in general and Animé got lumped into that. He wasn't a fan initially and it sort of grew on him and friends introduced him to it. His "gateway drug" into it was "Fruit Basket". He says that people who introduce others to Animé shouldn't assume people are going to like the same ones they do. Some stuff could weird them up. He then watched "Full Metal Alchemist". His reviews For an animé to be good, he looks at it as he'd look at a movie. He has the "gateway drug" awards in the reviews as he picks out the shows anyone could watch and enjoy. He rarely gives anything a one star rating because he tends to be forgiving. His stance on anime is thusly: "If the story is strong and the characters are likable than it's good. You need to also look at animé of a type and not compare everything as a whole." His first anime review to ever receive one star was "Ikki Tousen" which he considered an anime that failed at everything it tried to be. DesuDes Brigade The DesuDes Brigade is his site where the majority of his videos are stored. He shares the site with several other animé reviewers each with their own style of reviewing. Some have even posted in the forums or in the blogs section of the site. Along with reviews, they have sketches and talk about news and animé. Departure At the end of his Top 10 Space Dandy Episodes countdown, released on October 3rd, 2014, Chapman announced that he was leaving Channel Awesome and video making in general. On October 26th, he uploaded his final goodbye video, confirming that his decision was due to various reasons. Coming out On January 30, 2016, Jacob Hope Chapman came out as transgender, citing physical and psychological problems that abated once he finally admitted to himself he was a man nearly a year before. His name Jacob came from a name he would go by as a child ("Jack") and the fact that he'd gotten used to being called JO (pronounced jay-oh). Let's Play On June 13th, 2010, Jesu created his first Let's Play - Starfox64. *Let's Play Starfox64 (June 13th, 2010) *Let's Play Majora's Mask: Anju and Kafei (July 18th, 2010) *Let's Play Ocarina of Time: Zelda the Movie? (January 23rd, 2011) *Let's Play Ocarina of Time Continued (January 27th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 1 (March 21st, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 2 (April 2nd, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 3 (April 9th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho, Pt 4 (April 14th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho: The Semifinals (April 16th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho: The Finals (April 30th, 2011) *Let's Play Yu Yu Hakusho: Final Showdown (May 15th, 2011) *Let's Play FMA - Dual Sympathy (September 7th, 2011) *Let's Play FMA - Dual Sympathy, Pt 2 (September 8th, 2011) *Let's Play Canada's Worst Visual Novel (July 27th, 2013) Specials *Ustream Trivia Contest Live with JO! (September 4th, 2010) *Stuff I Won't Review (But Did Anyway) (November 27th, 2010) *JO's Title Card Contest Winners! (March 2nd, 2011) *New Radio Drama Auditions! (March 24th, 2011) *Fruits Basket Radio Drama Cast Announcements! (May 19th, 2011) *Fruits Basket Radio Drama Trailer (May 26th, 2011) *ACEN Adventures! (May 27th, 2011) *Top 20 Deliciously Evil Anime Villains (June 11th, 2011) *Building a Computer (with Nash) (August 18th, 2011) *JO Interviews Justin Cook & Chris Sabat (October 27th, 2011) *Top 20 Anime Theme Songs from 2011 (December 5th, 2011) *JO's Live Pokemon Trivia Challenge (December 6th, 2011) *JO's Live Pokemon Trivia Challenge 2 (January 15th, 2012) *The Secret World of Arrietty Vlog (February 18th, 2012) *JO's Panel at Animarathon (April 28th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 1 (May 1st, 2012) *Vlog - The Avengers (May 5th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 2 (May 10th, 2012) *Vlog - Dark Shadows (May 11th, 2012) *Vlog - Battleship (May 19th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 3 (May 23rd, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 4 (May 28th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 5 (May 31st, 2012) *Vlog - Snow White and the Huntsman (June 2nd, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 6 (June 5th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 7 (June 14th, 2012) *Vlog - Brave (June 22nd, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 8 (June 27th, 2012) (On July 3rd, 2012, JesuOtaku appeared in a crossover review with The Nostalgia Critic. They reviewed Digimon The Movie.) *Vlog - The Dark Knight Rises (July 20th, 2012) *Month of Miyazaki, Part 9 (August 3rd, 2012) *Unnecessary Censorship - Digimon Adventure (September 4th, 2012) *JO Urgent News & Updates (October 23rd, 2012) *Countdown - Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2012 (December 9th, 2012) *JesuOtaku.COM Launch! (December 23rd, 2012) *Countdown - 5 Standalone Anime Episodes for Newbies (February 16th, 2013) *Anime Expo 2013 Panel (July 9th, 2013) *JO Reads 50 Shades of...Green? (September 1st, 2013) *Cinders: A Cinderella Story Revisited (November 12th, 2013) *Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2013, Part 1 (December 3rd, 2013) *Top 20 Anime Theme Songs of 2013, Part 2 (December 17th, 2013) *Exogenesis: Perils of Rebirth (April 29th, 2014) *JesuOtaku Says Goodbye (October 26th, 2014) Fruits Basket Radio Drama *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 1 (June 1st, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 2 (June 8th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 3: Cat and Mouse (June 15th, 2011) *Fruits Basket in a Nutshell (June 22nd, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 4: Secret Gardens (June 29th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 5: Trampled Affections (July 7th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 6: Welcome Home (July 16th, 2011) *Furuba Cast Interview - Tohru & Yuki (July 18th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 7: Seal of Approval (August 14th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 8: All Shapes and Sizes (September 14th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 9: A Multicultural Festival (October 6th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 10: Doctor's Orders (October 8th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 11: New Year's Morning (October 20th, 2011) *Furuba Cast Interview - Momiji & Hatori (October 22nd, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 12: Winter's End (October 29th, 2011) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 13: Running of the Bulls (June 9th, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 14: Beast of Burdens (June 16th, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 15: Unspoken (June 25th, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 16: Catch Me If You Can (July 10th, 2012) *Furuba Cast Interview - Kyo and Shigure (July 15th, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 17: The Foolish Traveler (July 17th, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 18: A Royal Getaway (July 28th, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 19: High School Reunion (August 20th, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 20: Indelible Scars (September 23rd, 2012) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 21: Barely Brothers (October 9th, 2012) *Furuba Cast Interview - Uo & Hana (May 2nd, 2013) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 22: Halfway (May 11th, 2013) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 23: Memorial (May 22nd, 2013) *Furuba Radio Drama: EP 24: Still Sleeping (June 6th, 2013) Hollywood Drive Hollywood Drive is a new series by JesuOtaku where he reviews current films. *Concerning Hobbits (January 2nd, 2013) *Unchained Misery (January 15th, 2013) Links *DesuDes Brigade *Jesu's Let's Play *JesuOtaku's official site Category:Inked Reality Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Former Contributor Category:To Boldly Flee